


one of the good eggs

by MarzgaPerez



Series: Mickey and Monkey [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, I just really needed some fluff today, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Other, Raising Strays, Soft!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: It's post Season 10, and Mickey puts together an Easter egg hunt at the Gallagher homestead. So fluffy! Like, as fluffy as a bunny's...you know.
Relationships: Frances "Franny" Gallagher & Ian Gallagher & Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Frances "Franny" Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Mickey and Monkey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624345
Comments: 17
Kudos: 205





	one of the good eggs

Ian’s lips curl into a smile as he sets his coffee cup on the porch railing and wraps an arm around Mickey. “This was all you, huh?” 

“Not me. Musta been the Easter Bunny.” Mickey lifts his face towards his much taller husband and quirks an eyebrow at him. “Sneaky fucker, isn’t he?”

Ian kisses his husband’s temple and picks up his coffee, the heat from the cup matching the warm sensation spreading through his chest. He's watching the scene in front of them. Franny is the most excited Ian has seen her in a long time, her blue eyes sparkling in the morning light, as she stumbles upon another brightly colored plastic Easter egg. Liam is following behind her, his expression soft and carefree. 

Ian has noticed a similar lightness about his little brother over the past several weeks, now that Liam no longer has to be the primary caretaker of the house at eleven years old. It’s a burden that too many of the Gallagher children carried for too long, and if Ian and Mickey can give the kid what’s left of his childhood, that will be a huge accomplishment. 

Liam is encouraging Franny to find the eggs herself, only pointing her in the general direction of the nearest ones nestled in the grass. For every two she picks up and drops into her brown paper bag, she stops and gives one to Liam. And after another few minutes, she pauses, mid-hunt, to look over to the porch and wave to her uncles. Mickey waves back and calls out, “Get ‘em, Monkey! Don’t forget to check over by the fence!” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and snaps a few pictures, a twinkle in his eye as he says to Ian, “Debbie will love these.”

Ian, feeling a new burst of affection, steps behind Mickey and draws him close, arms circling around his waist, lips ghosting down the back of his neck. Ian inhales, breathing in the familiar scent of the man he loves. There’s only a trace of the smell of his citrus shampoo, which means Mickey hasn’t showered yet. He’d likely gotten up early to set up the Easter egg hunt, partnering with Liam to distract Franny while he’d hidden the eggs around the yard. 

Franny is usually the first one to wake up, and her first order of business is pouncing on Mickey until she can shake him from sleep. Ian will roll over in a sleep-induced haze, with a vague sense of Mickey’s warm body leaving his side, and curl into his pillow to make up for the loss. Franny and Mickey will make breakfast together, sometimes with help from Liam, and eventually, Ian and Carl (if he’s home and not working an early shift) come down the kitchen stairs to join the land of the living. But this morning had been different in the best kind of way with Ian wandering downstairs and hearing laughter coming from the backyard. He poured some coffee and followed the sounds of his niece and little brother tromping around the yard and discovered Mickey beaming proudly. 

“Glad I didn’t miss this,” Ian murmurs. 

“I was about to call your ass if you didn’t come down on your own. _Sleeping fucking beauty_.” Mickey relaxes against Ian’s chest, his arms nestled alongside Ian’s. 

“Please tell me you put candy inside those eggs,” chuckles the redhead softly. “Not stupid shit like Monica and Frank did one year.”

“I think you know the answer to that,” Mickey replies. “The fuck did those idiots do?”

“Oh,” Ian breathes in his lover’s scent once more. It calms him, gives him a sense of balance, that everything is right with this new world they’re creating. “Whatever they could fit inside the eggs, pretty much. Condoms, dime bags, pills of all shapes and sizes. They were stoned out of their fucking minds and thought it was hilarious to watch us hunting for eggs. That is, until Fiona and Lip figured out what was inside of the eggs and flushed everything.”

“Fuck. Those assholes.” Mickey shakes his head, pausing to wave again at Franny who is calling out to show him the pink, glittery egg she’s just found. “Well, you can guess how many times Terry Milkovich let Laura do anything nice for us for Easter. She was lucky to make it to church once in a while, would try to drag me and Mandy, but I was such a pain in the ass, she eventually gave up.”

“Yeah, can’t imagine you sitting still for very long. Or keeping your mouth shut during the _homily_. You know, the part where the priest drones on and on.”

“Thanks for spelling it out for me, Gay Jesus. The the fuck did I need some child-molesting pervert spouting Biblical shit at me?” Mickey retorts bitterly. “Don’t think I’ll ever find my way back to the Church, not that I was ever there to begin with, but I want something better for these guys...and any other strays me and you stumble upon.”

Ian notices that the muscles in Mickey’s neck have tensed up. The redhead knows they’re still a few years out from having kids of their own, both of them wanting to make sure it’s the right time, or as right a time as it can be, figuring there will always be some sort of chaos or strange circumstances they’ll have to juggle.

“Whatever you do...whatever we do, it’ll be the best that we can do,” Ian whispers lovingly in his partner’s ear, squeezing him tighter. “Look at how fucking thoughtful you were today. Look at how happy Franny and Liam are. And Debbie, she’s going through the shittiest time in her life right now, being away from Franny, but look what you did. Even remembered Franny’s Easter dress. Debbie bought that months ago. It’s a small thing, but it will mean everything to her.”

“Think you finally rubbed off on me, Gallagher. I’m a fuckin’ sap now,” Mickey says, wriggling free from his husband’s grasp, not because he’s uncomfortable with the amount of praise Ian is piling on top of him—though he probably is—but because Franny is making a beeline for the porch, dragging her bag of plastic eggs behind her, declaring that it’s time to “open the eggs” and that she’s willing to share her spoils with her uncles.

“You get all the Snickers, Uncle Mickey!”

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate the beta, whaticameherefor. Acolytes!


End file.
